Will they tell each other?
by Beautiful petals
Summary: Dan has a little issue and Phil is there to help him. But Phil begins to do the same thing! Dan and Phil love story.
1. Chapter 1

Phan

Dan looked at his wrists. He looked at the scars that were forming there. He looked at the 4 day old cuts he had given himself. He picked up the blade on the sink and held it in his hand. He put it back down. Enraged he slammed his fist down on the counter sobbing. Phil walking down the hall at that moment stopped in the hall. He heard Dan hiccup and then heard nothing. Concerned he knocked on the door "Dan?" He asked. Dan trying to hid his disappointment said "yes?" He then pulled down his sleeve. Tucked the razor away in his drawer and washed the blood out of the sink. "Are you okay?" Phil asked. "Never better" Dan replied wiping the tears out of his eyes and unlocking the door. Dan stepped out. Phil stood there looking into Dans eyes. The honey brown eyes that drive him crazy. "You sure?" Phil asks one more time. Dan looks down and mumbles "yes... I promise." "Ok." Phil says as Dan turns away ashamed of what he did. Phil watching Dan walk away looked at his wrists. Phill's heart skipped a beat when he saw a thin angry red lines.

"Dan." Phil said. "What?" said Dan exasperated. "Come here please..." Phil asked softly. Dan walked over in front of Phil. Before Dan could do anything Phil grabbed his left wrist and pulled up the sleeve. "What the fuck?" Dan shouts. Phil looked at the scars on his wrist. "I'm here for you if you need to talk." Phil says then drops his wrist and walks to his room. Dan relived Phil didn't grab his right wrist turned on his heel and walks into the kitchen.

Phil making sure Dan was out of sight and in the kitchen. He quietly slipped into the bathroom. Then closed and locked the door. He cautiously opened Dans drawer. In the drawer was a brush some old hair spray deodorant and a small box. Phil picked up the box and opened the lid. On top there was a cloth. Phil dreading what he knew he was going to see pulled up the cloth. His heart sank when he saw two large razors a lighter and a small razor. Carefully Phil picked up one of the large razors and slipped it into his pocket. Then hurriedly put the box back and shut Dans drawer.

Dan sitting on the couch heard Phil in the bathroom. He got up slowly and went to his room and sat on his bed. He put his head in his hands and started crying softly. Dan knew Phil would never love him in that way. He knew Phil was only concerned as a friend. That made him cry harder. Phil walked out of the bathroom and decided to talk to Dan. He walked to Dans room and saw him sleeping. Phil covered Dan with a blanket and left. Dan woke up about 20 minutes later with tear stained cheeks. He sat up and saw Phil in his door way. "Hi." Dan said embarrassed. "Hey sleepy head." Phil said playfully. Dan saw Phil's smile fall. He followed Phil's gaze down to his right arm. Dan's eyes widened when he saw his shirt sleeves were pulled up. Phil walked up to Dan and sat on his bed. "Dan." Dan started to cry Phil pulled him into a hug. "I-I-I n-need to te-tell you something."Dan said through sobs. "What might that be." Phil said soothingly "I-I like someone wh-who I k-know will never like me b-b-back." Dan said calming down Phil starting to cry said "who may that be?" So many thoughts were going through Phil's head 'He likes some one else? They're probably more attractive than me. Better at everything too.'


	2. Chapter 2

"I-I-it's a guy..." Dan said hiccuping. "Oh... Okay" Phil replied trying to hide his shaky breaths. 'He is obviously more attractive than me' Phil thought to himself. They sat there hugging each other for a while. Then Dan pulled back. "Thanks I think I'll be okay now." He said looking into Phil's blue eyes. Tear stained but beautiful as ever. "Okay. Seriously if you need to talk I'm here for you." Phil said getting up. Dan watched Phil leave. Phil was in shock. Dan had never done that before. Walking to the front door and leaving. Phil pulled out the razor he took from Dan. Phil didn't know where he was going. He just walked. He found himself at a bridge. Looking at the razor in his hand. He chucked it into the water below then numbly turned around and walked back home.

When he got back Dan was on the couch watching death note. Dan heard him walk in and felt a wave of relief. He thought he scared Phil away. "How was your walk?" Dan asked "fine." Phil said lost in his thoughts. Dan turned off the t.v. and looked at the time. 11:30pm. Phil had been out 3 hours. "I'm going to go to bed." Phil said shortly. "Okay." Dan said. Phil walked to his room and shut the door. He distractedly got ready for bed. He lay down and waited for sleep to come. Dan went to bed a few hours later. Phil woke up with a feeling of dread. "Dan?" He whispered. He got out of bed and walked to his bed room door. "Dan?" He said a bit louder. Venturing into the hall he turned on the light he walked to dans room I ad opened the door. He wasn't in his bed. "Dan!?" Phil said panicking. He sped walked to the bathroom and opened the door. There Dan was bleeding and passed out "DAN!" Phil screamed and ran for the phone. With an ambulance on its way he ran back to Dan. Phil looked at the counter and saw a butcher knife and pills. "Damn it Dan." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm the potato writing this story! I hope you liked it because THIS MAY BE THE END!**

About a week later Dan still hadn't said a word to Phil. He just shook his head yes or no. "Phil?" Dan asked. Phil shocked and happy said "Yes Dan?" "I'm sorry..." Dan said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry I put you through this... And I'm sorry I'm a fail." Dan looked at Phil's worried face. He said the words he thought he would never say. "I'm leaving."

Dan looked at Phil as he said this. Phil got up trying not to cry. "No." Phil said. "No. No. No." He turned around and ran for the bathroom he shut the door and began to sob.

Dan walked to the bathroom and stood with his hand on the door handle. Then he heard Phil lock the door. "Phil?" Dan said. "Go away." Phil said shakily. Dan sat down and just listened. Phil opened his drawer there was Dans box. Phil opened the box and looked at the choices. He had done this once before. After Dan kissed someone else he carved the word unloveable into his arm. Dan hearing Phil open the box said "Phil." Phil didn't respond. He chose a razor. Phil looked at it and pulled up his sleeve. Putting the razor to his arm he slowly dragged it across his wrist. He did it again. Over and over until his arm was covered in tiny cuts. Phil then stopped and put the razor back. He tucked it away in the drawer. As he stood up he hated himself. He knew that Dan would hate his for sure now.

He slowly unlocked the door and saw Dan sitting there. Dan stood and with tears in his eyes gently took Phil's arm. Dan saw Phil flinch. Dan took Phil's sleeve and pulled it up gently and slowly. To his dismay he saw dozens of tiny cuts. Freshly given. Dan took Phil's other arm and pulled up the sleeve. There was a scar when Dan looked at it closer he saw it read 'unloveable.' Phil looked at Dans arm. He took it and pulled up the sleeve. There were the cuts he saw earlier. But as he pulled it up a little more he saw a scar. Phil looked at it and realized it said 'worthless.'

Phil looked into Dans eyes and collapsed. The love of his life was leaving him. Phil began to cry. Dan sat on the floor with him and pulled him into his lap. "I need you." Phil said shaking. Dan just sat there. Phil looked at him.

"I love you... And I don't know if you feel the same about me... But I just had to say something." Phil said quietly. Dan looked at Phil. He lean closer and kissed his lips. The lips that Dan had wanted to kiss for so many years. He pulled back and looked at a surprised Phil

"I love you." Dan whispered.


End file.
